<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Years Keep Coming by MiloTheBuzzybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443960">The Years Keep Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloTheBuzzybee/pseuds/MiloTheBuzzybee'>MiloTheBuzzybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloTheBuzzybee/pseuds/MiloTheBuzzybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the date of Lilith's death comes around Lucifer is faced with his thoughts, MC is there for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Years Keep Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every year without fail, the house was quiet on this day. the day Lilith died. time never made it easier for the brothers, you think it would. but as the years grow on it only makes it worse because of the fact that they would never die.</p>
<p>lucifer was no different then his brothers in this regard. he feared death and knowing of Lilith’s fate only made it worse. it was the one day he couldn’t make himself work.</p>
<p>the human was confused and trying to start up conversations all of breakfast but was meet with only silence in return and followed suit just eating their breakfast. it was hard to not just stow away in his bedroom or study all day, feeling pity and having no one see him at his worst. but he should have expected this year to be different because of the human MC's presence. he made no secret for his feelings toward them and the other brothers knew, so they were all equally surprised when he shut them out today. he couldn’t handle that face. their caring eyes showing concern for him.</p>
<p>so, he stayed focus on school, then the student council, and then he was alone once more. with his thoughts and feelings, fear of death and grief of a loved one. in his study with nothing to do but remember what had happened all those years ago. it felt like his fault, he never imagined that would happen, who would? it hurt to see the consequences of his actions day in and out damaging his pride daily as it slowly chipped away</p>
<p>"Lucifer, are you okay?" He turned around sharply to the voice behind him to be meet with MC. He is sure that he looks surprised, he didn’t even hear them come in but now here they are the door shut behind them, just them in a room alone together.</p>
<p>"ah, MC lovely to see you" he tried to greet smoothly, failing even to himself. it was evident on their face that they didn’t believe he was okay in the first place.</p>
<p>"I asked if you were okay," they tried once more, and it became clear they would not let it go</p>
<p>"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes Lucifer," they step closer to him and place a hand on his arm to reassure him. but he backs away and grabs a glass and his bottle instead,</p>
<p>"I’m fine MC, don’t worry about me" Lucifer tries to make them go away from here, this room, full of self-pity.</p>
<p>"something is going on with everyone, it’s been effecting everyone, especially you and Beelzebub" MC insists and tries to step closer to him once more</p>
<p>"it’s none of your concern MC, please," lucifer insists and hopes they just leave him be, MC doesnt know what to do and its evident on their face</p>
<p>"this is a family matter MC, please leave us be," lucifer finally admits and hopes that will give him some peace.</p>
<p>"okay. but before I go," they say and close the gap giving him a brief hug and turning away "you can always come to me if you want someone to be there for you." they say and just before they open the door, he speaks out to them</p>
<p>"can you..." he tries and fails to say but as they pause at the door, he finishes " I just, don’t want to be alone right now," he says and tilts his head down, why he said that he didn’t know. but as they turn and walk over to him, sitting down at the other arm chair and place a hand on his forearm,</p>
<p>he doesnt feel so alone anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>